Tang Shen
Tang Shen era la esposa del maestro Splinter (cuando todavía era conocido como Hamato Yoshi) y la madre de Karai / Miwa, con quien él y Shredder habían luchado en Japón. Historia Tang Shen era una joven japonesa con un abuelo chino que tanto Oroku Saki como Hamato Yoshi habían amado, pero su amor era solo hacia Yoshi. Esto hizo que Shredder se pusiera celoso hasta el punto de insultar a su antiguo amigo frente a ella. Splinter lo golpeó en el suelo, lo que despertó aún más su odio. Eventualmente, Splinter y Tang Shen se casaron y fueron bendecidos con una niña, Miwa . No queriendo que su hija siguiera el camino del Clan Hamato , trató de convencer a Yoshi de que abandonara Japón y se mudara a la ciudad de Nueva York . Después de una discusión sobre el asunto, se encontró con las tortugas , que habían viajado en el tiempo. Pensando que son Yokai, tuvo miedo hasta que llegó Saki y los persiguió. Luego trató de convencer a Shen de dejar a Yoshi e ir a Nueva York con él, donde podrían criar a Miwa juntos. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con las tortugas nuevamente, se enteró de su buena naturaleza y trataron de convencerla de que no dejara a Yoshi. Esa noche, Shredder atacó a Splinter en su casa de dojo con la intención de matarlo. Antes de este choque, Saki nuevamente instó a Shen a dejar a Yoshi, pero ella permaneció fiel y de mala gana dejó a su esposo para enfrentar a su enemigo. Mientras luchaban, se produjo un incendio y finalmente quemó la casa de Splinter al suelo. Durante la batalla que se libró en el incendio, Shen dejó a Miwa afuera y corrió para salvar a Yoshi de uno de los golpes de Saki, solo para ser derribado. Gravemente quemada, Saki escapó y secuestró a Miwa, renombrándola como Karai. A medida que creciera, él le diría que Yoshi la había asesinado, haciéndola odiar sin saberlo a su propio padre. Tang Shen ha sido mencionado varias veces por Splinter a lo largo de la serie. Era tan hermosa como amable, y tan amable como inteligente. Galería Tumblr myily3BmgF1t722fwo3 1280.jpg Tumblr myily3BmgF1t722fwo2 1280.jpg Faces-from-the-past.jpg Miracle.jpg|Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen looking at Miwa Reliever.jpg|Yoshi holding a dead Tang Shen Bleaker.jpg|Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, and Oroku Saki. Marry.jpg Mono.jpg|Tang Shen walking with Hamato Yoshi and their daughter Miwa. LILO.jpg|Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen. Hop.jpg Tang-Shen(TMNT2012)__07.jpg Moi.jpg Tangshen.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo2 500.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo1 540.jpg Shen's final moments.jpg Shen's final moments (2).jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-06 at 10.51.49 AM.png|Tang Shen pose for photograph cdf.png|Tang Shen with traditional Japanese clothes in a old Photograph. Screenshot 2017-06-01-05-20-17.png|Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen VideoToPhoto 636390038691419335.png VideoToPhoto 636390038918791989.png VideoToPhoto 636390038986467667.png VideoToPhoto 636390044844214255.png VideoToPhoto 636390044990497676.png VideoToPhoto 636390045246493315.png VideoToPhoto 636390045373874269.png VideoToPhoto 636390045665997229.png VideoToPhoto 636390045876823636.png VideoToPhoto 636390049852391303.png VideoToPhoto 636390051071683881.png VideoToPhoto 636390051132679599.png VideoToPhoto 636390046035105595.png VideoToPhoto 636390046113354074.png VideoToPhoto 636390051266189763.png VideoToPhoto 636390051346412507.png VideoToPhoto 636390046306141930.png VideoToPhoto 636390046372151025.png VideoToPhoto 636390046455020283.png VideoToPhoto 636390051449646678.png VideoToPhoto 636390051559080776.png VideoToPhoto 636390051823281221.png VideoToPhoto 636390046662373689.png VideoToPhoto 636390051977993815.png VideoToPhoto 636390046856573561.png VideoToPhoto 636390046954226255.png VideoToPhoto 636390052188213157.png RFTGY.png YHUJI.png FTGYHU.png defrrt5.png cdvf.png dsfrgt.png Shentangtmnt.png shenfamily.png LadyTang.png Trivialidades *Como muchas de sus encarnaciones anteriores, ella siempre muere primero. *A diferencia de sus otras encarnaciones, ella tiene un hijo biológico. *Ella es el primer personaje en morir en la pantalla. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Family to the turtles Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:Civillians Category:Parents Category:Pre-Show Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Mothers Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Turtles friends